Oil Lamp Commisioned by Sultan Muhammad ibn Qala’un
Brief Identification: This is a Islamic Glass Oil Lamp commissioned by Sultan Muhammad ibn Qala’un“ISLAMIC LAMP.” ISLAMIC LAMP | Ashmolean Museum, www.ashmolean.org/islamic-lamp. (who ruled Egypt and Syria during 1294 - 1340 AD). It was made approximately 1294 - 1340 AD; the culture that produced it was the Mamluk Dynasty. The purpose of this Glass Oil Lamp was to light the interiors of various types of buildings along with provide decoration, the types of buildings that this lamp could be found in mosques, hospices, and schools “ISLAMIC LAMP.” ISLAMIC LAMP | Ashmolean Museum, www.ashmolean.org/islamic-lamp.. The current location of this artifact is in the Ashmolean Museum at the University of Oxford. Technical Evaluation: The Glass Oil Lamp was made with glass, enamel, and gold “ISLAMIC LAMP.” ISLAMIC LAMP | Ashmolean Museum, www.ashmolean.org/islamic-lamp.. The technology that the glass makers used was advanced for their place and time because of the use of enameling and gilding, two components which involved applying precious metals to the outside of the lamp with the use of oil Giannossa, L.C. “Swabian and Mamluk Gilded and Enamelled Glass Objects: Technological Affinity through Archaeometric Investigation. .” Https://Ees.kuleuven.be, 2012, ees.kuleuven.be/isa2012/proceedings/ISA%202012%20Caggiani%20et%20al..pdf.. The tool used to apply this oil was either a brush or reed pen Dimand, M.S. “An Enameled-Glass Bottle of the Mamluk Period.” Https://Www.metmuseum.org, www.metmuseum.org/pubs/bulletins/1/pdf/3257229.pdf.bannered.pdf. . Another example of how the technology that the glass makers used was advanced was the fact that each of the different substances applied to the outside of the lamp required different levels of heat to attach them to the glass, so the glass makers used an advanced of technique of repeated heating to avoid the deformation of the materials applied “ISLAMIC LAMP.” ISLAMIC LAMP | Ashmolean Museum, www.ashmolean.org/islamic-lamp. Giannossa, L.C. “Swabian and Mamluk Gilded and Enamelled Glass Objects: Technological Affinity through Archaeometric Investigation. .” Https://Ees.kuleuven.be, 2012, ees.kuleuven.be/isa2012/proceedings/ISA%202012%20Caggiani%20et%20al..pdf.. The materials were expensive and rare for this artifact because of it's use of gold, which was a rare and precious metal at the time of it's inception Sadeq, Moaein. “‘Mamluk Cartouches and Blazons Displayed in the Museum of Islamic Arts, Doha; an Art Historic Study’ .” Https://Semanticscholar.org, 2014, pdfs.semanticscholar.org/1b16/025a25d2347cede598f496f276a670a86082.pdf.. the artifact was f (1294 - 1340 AD) found at the Sultan al-Nasir Muhammad ibn Qala'un Mosque, and was purchased with the assistance of the Friends of the Ashmolean Museum in 1972. Local Historical Context: Sultan Muhammad ibn Qala’un commissioned this lamp to be made as both a decoration and for it's functionality in providing light. The importance events that occurred in Sultan al-Nasir Muhammad ibn Qala'un Mosque was the meditation and praying that occurred their by Sultan al-Nasir Muhammad ibn Qala'un who ruled over both Egypt and Syria. The majority of people in the Mamluk Dynasty worked as merchants and basic trades people, meaning that the majority of economic activity was due to trade of silks and spices The Editors of Encyclopaedia Britannica. “Mamlūk.” Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica, Inc., 24 Sept. 2018, www.britannica.com/topic/Mamluk.. What we can know about the social standing of oil lamps makings is that they were moderately respected, they produced a highly detailed and skilled decoration and fixture in their leaders place of worship, meaning that they must have been entrusted with some level of responsibility. Worship was incredibly important at the time of the Oil Lamps creation and it's standing within a mosque along with it having scripture on it indicated that he craftsmen who made it were entrusted with an important duty. The craftsmen who made the artifact made it for the Sultan Muhammad ibn Qala’un, the ruler of their society. They were likely not paid for their labors as the Malmuk Dynasty was known for being comprised of slave laborers The Editors of Encyclopaedia Britannica. “Mamlūk.” Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica, Inc., 24 Sept. 2018, www.britannica.com/topic/Mamluk.. This implies that the Oil Lamp was created because it was commissioned by Sultan Muhammad ibn Qala’un and also because his name appears on the outside of the Oil Lamp. The artifact was meant to be taken as a decoration for Sultan Muhammad ibn Qala’un in his place of worship. World-Historical Significance: The Oil Lamp's significance in the larger scheme of history can be found more in the fact that it was able to be created rather than the functionality of the object itself. The fact that Malmuk society was able to create such an intricate piece of art spoke to technological excellence that could not be found in other regions of the world as well as an emphasis on the religious prayer within Malmuk society The Editors of Encyclopaedia Britannica. “Mamlūk.” Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica, Inc., 24 Sept. 2018, www.britannica.com/topic/Mamluk.. Their is something rare and unique about this Oil Lamp both in it's aesthetic excellence but also in it's technological excellence. The detail and patterns found on this lamp are unique for the time in which it was conceived, this is because the technology required to permanently attach blue enamel and gold to glass was only found in Malmuk society Redlak, Magorzata. “SYRO-EGYPTIAN UNDERGLAZE PAINTED CERAMICS FROM KOM EL-DIKKA 13th–15th CENTURY .” Http://Www.old.pcma.uw.edu, 2002, www.old.pcma.uw.edu.pl/fileadmin/pam/PAM_2003_XV/153.pdf. . It's function was similar to other artifacts produced by other cultures as other cultures did indeed have oil lamps for lighting. This specific Oil lamp did not circulate in long range trade networks as it was commissioned directly by Sultan Muhammad ibn Qala’un and the technique could only be found within Malmuk society. Bibliography: “ISLAMIC LAMP.” ISLAMIC LAMP | Ashmolean Museum, www.ashmolean.org/islamic-lamp. Dimand, M.S. “An Enameled-Glass Bottle of the Mamluk Period.” Https://Www.metmuseum.org, www.metmuseum.org/pubs/bulletins/1/pdf/3257229.pdf.bannered.pdf. Sadeq, Moaein. “‘Mamluk Cartouches and Blazons Displayed in the Museum of Islamic Arts, Doha; an Art Historic Study’ .” Https://Semanticscholar.org, 2014, pdfs.semanticscholar.org/1b16/025a25d2347cede598f496f276a670a86082.pdf. Redlak, Magorzata. “SYRO-EGYPTIAN UNDERGLAZE PAINTED CERAMICS FROM KOM EL-DIKKA 13th–15th CENTURY .” Http://Www.old.pcma.uw.edu, 2002, www.old.pcma.uw.edu.pl/fileadmin/pam/PAM_2003_XV/153.pdf. Giannossa, L.C. “Swabian and Mamluk Gilded and Enamelled Glass Objects: Technological Affinity through Archaeometric Investigation. .” Https://Ees.kuleuven.be, 2012, ees.kuleuven.be/isa2012/proceedings/ISA%202012%20Caggiani%20et%20al..pdf. The Editors of Encyclopaedia Britannica. “Mamlūk.” Encyclopædia Britannica, Encyclopædia Britannica, Inc., 24 Sept. 2018, www.britannica.com/topic/Mamluk.